A recent study reported a 12-month prevalence of 26% for any DSM-IV disorder, and 22% of the 12-month cases were classified as serious (Kessler et al., 2005). In light of these findings and the NIMH mission to reduce the burden of psychiatric disorders, there is a continuing demand for Psychiatric Epidemiologists - scientists trained in epidemiologic methods who understand psychiatric disorders and can translate research findings into improved diagnosis, treatment, and prevention. This is an application to train 2 pre- and 2 postdoctoral students per year over the next 5 years. The Psychiatric Epidemiology Training (PET) Program focuses on epidemiological and biostatistical research methods and the application of these methods to exploring the distribution and etiology of psychiatric disorders. Training is accomplished by course work in epidemiology, biostatistics, and psychiatric epidemiology. An equally important component of the training experience is applied research training with faculty mentors who are active researchers in psychiatry and epidemiology. A major strength of the PET Program is a diverse faculty with expertise in the major domains of psychiatric epidemiology who place a strong emphasis on interdisciplinary and translational research. This is a competing renewal of a training program that began in 1977. Eighty-six percent of the predoctoral students who enrolled in the PET Program completed their degrees. Ninety percent of those have remained in academic, research, and/or public health positions. Graduates have attained levels such as Professor, Department Chair, Senior Research Epidemiologist, and Program Chief at the CDC. Eighty-three percent of the PET postdoctoral graduates have obtained research or academic positions. This includes an equal number of M.D.s and Ph.D.s. Eighty-three percent have obtained independent research funding. The pre- and postdoctoral PET trainees address areas of central importance to the field of psychiatric epidemiology, such as the epidemiology of and risk factors for dementia in the elderly, the relationship between ethnicity and schizophrenia, the effects of domestic violence on psychiatric symptomatology, personality traits and conduct disorder as precursors to delinquency, and the interactions between genetics and environment in the prediction of depression among children. The PET Program has an excellent track record of successfully training graduates who enter and remain in academic research, and who continue to conduct research that is consistent with the priorities of the NIMH. This application is a renewal of 5 T32 MH015169.